lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Doctor Who; Series 1-4
This Game is about the revival of the show, Doctor Who, In 2005 and up to 2009. This will be the first of Two Doctor Who Video Games, this one from series 1-4 and the second game series 5-7. This game will feature episodes from the show all the way from 'Rose' to 'The End of Time'. It will have characters from the show and also some music from the show. Usually in a lego game, there is only six levels/missions per movie/series in the game but this game will have 13 in each series. The hub in this game is the tardis and you need to use the tardis to enter each level. On the Tardis console there are six sections. Five of them will be chained up (only in the hub, in levels it is not). The section not chained up is how to get to series one. Once you complete a series levels, a new section of the console will be unchained. You may be wondering what the fifth and sixth section of the console are for seeing as there are only 4 series in this game. The 5th section is to get to the special episodes after series 4 (planet of the dead, Waters of Mars and The End of Time part 1 and 2). The sixth section is bonus levels such as gameplay as enemies and the bonus level where you need to collect 1,000,000 studs. Series 1 1.Rose: Summary-When The Doctor and Rose Tyler first meet, they must stop the Nestine Consciousness and the autons before they destroy the world and save Rose's boyfriend, Mickey Smith. Characters-9th Doctor, Rose Tyler. 2.End of the World:Summary-The Doctor takes Rose on their first adventure together. The End of the World. They are safe on a spaceship ,with a solar filter on so they don't burn, with many other aliens but one of those aliens is attempting to kill everyone else on the ship. The Doctor must find out who it is and stop them before they all die. Characters-9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jabe. 3.The Unquiet Dead:Summary-In victorian Cardiff, the dead are coming back to life. The Doctor and Rose team up with Charles Dickens to investigate. characters-9th Doctor, Rose (1869), Charles Dickens, Mr Sneed, Gwenyth. 4.Aliens of London:Summary-The Doctor takes Rose back to Earth to see her family but as they're about to leave, a UFO crashes into Big Ben and shocks the world. The Doctor is summoned to go to downing street with Rose. As The Doctor is at a meeting, Rose meets Harriet Jones and they discover the aliens. Can The Doctor save them and the world? Characters:9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Harriet Jones 5.World War Three:Summary- The Doctor saves Rose and Harriet Jones but now, he, Rose, Harriet and Mickey need to make a desicion. They need to choose to save 10 Downing Street or The rest of the world. Characters-9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Harriet Jones, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler. 6.Dalek:Summary-The Doctor and Rose arrive in a museum in the future, with lots of alien things in it. The owner of the museum, Henry Van Statten, shows the Doctor one of his oldest enemies, a dalek. The Doctor tells Van Statten to kill it but he refuses. The Dalek escapes and it begins killing lots of people and chasing Rose. Can she escape from it? Characters-9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Henry Van Statten, Adam Mitchell. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Video Games Category:Doctor Who